Favian Mendoza gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity
Summary [[Favian Mendoza]] has killed [[Azura]] along with 999 million more people and nearly destroyed all of Melbourne, Australia and got grounded for Hyper Eternity and arrested for what he has done. Cast *Joey as Favian Mendoza, Dusty Crophopper, Crosshairs, Roger Smith, Sonic the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon *Alan as Mr. Mendoza *Eric as Principal Eric, MrEmperorCJ, Eric Smith, Burrito, LouieLouie95 and Rocket Raccoon *Dave as Shadow the Hedgehog *Ivy as Cream the Rabbit, Ivy Smith, June, Shimajirō Shimano, Hanako Fujiwara, Usagi Komatsu, Arale Norimaki, Kiara, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Beast Boy, Darwin Watterson, Sena, Iris (Megaman X4) and Nowi *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Roxie Raccoon and Marurin Sasaki *Brian as Danger Mouse, Torippii Sorano, James Midorihara, Sōta Midorihara and Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Kimberly as Kion, Mametchi, Kenji Taira, Satoru Takeda, Sarah West, Mason Saitō, Kevin Yoshida, Richard Tseng, Tommy Shimano, Tanya Mousekewitz, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Mitsuo Kawashima, Rei Kobayashi, Kazuo Matsukata, Charmy Bee, Mantis and Wave the Swallow *Simon as Mr. Alan, Shimatarō Shimano and AsherComedian2001 *Salli as Giffany, Blaze the Cat, Yumeko Makiba, Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara, Nene Momoyama, Alice (Pop'n Music) and Seaberry Delight *Kate as Mrs. Stevenson, Maria Posada and Gamora *Young Guy as Blue91233, Finn, Gumball Watterson, Toad, Silver the Hedgehog, Groot, Henry, and Jet the Hawk *Dallas as Officer Goodman, Mr. Dallas, Vector the Crocodile, Drax the Destroyer and Storm the Albatross *Brian as Mario and Torippii Sorano *Steven as Tom Sawyer, Shawn Brunner, Bing Bong, Ike, Luigi, Leo and Knuckles the Echidna *Professor as Wario *Kidaroo as Yoshi, Robin and Overdrive Ostrich *Princess as Princess Peach, Starfire, Tori and Roll Light *Kayla as Dark Magician Girl and Ally *Julie as Annet Myer, African Vulture, Lilly Crumpington, Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Amy Rose, Tikal, Toadette and Casey Kelp *Tween Girl as Miles "Tails" Prower, Raven and Marine the Raccoon *Diesel as Big the Cat, Tiger the Cat, Donha, and Bark the Polar Bear *Susan as Rouge the Bat and Shade the Echidna *Robot as E-123 Omega *Belle as Queen Lanolin *David as Nack the Weasel *Elizabeth and Bean the Dynamite *Emma as Sheeta *Kendra as Billy Hatcher, Arlo and Miguel Rivera *Jennifer as Rai *Wise Guy as Cyborg Transcript Part 1: The Lion Guard discovers what Favian Mendoza did/Favian Mendoza the mass terrorist/Favian Mendoza misbehaves at Azura's funeral *[March 1st, 2018] *(We see Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku playing Turf War in Splatoon on the Wii U.) *Mtoto: Wow, this is a nice day playing Turf Wars in Splatoon without any troublemaker bothering us. *[The Phone rings, Ono picks up the phone] *Ono: Hello? *Mr. Mendoza: (on the phone) Hi, this is Mr. Mendoza. I want you guys to come to my house quick because Favian Mendoza did something pornographic again, made more violent threat videos out of YankieDude5000 and his friends, and he has killed someone along with 999 million more people and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! *Ono: Favian did what? Oh my god, he's so gonna get it! So we'll beat his bottom! *Mr. Mendoza: Thanks, goodbye. *[Ono hangs up] *Ono: Hey guys! *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku: (together) What? *Ono: Favian Mendoza, has done it again! He did something pornographic, made violent threat videos out of YankieDude5000 and his friends and has killed someone and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! Who did he kill this time? It wasn't Coraline Jones this time. Who could've it been? Let's go to Favian's house and see what he did. *Kiara: (crying in pain off screen) Ow! (X22) *Kion: Kiara, what happened to you? Why are you crying a fountain of tears and why are you wearing an ice pack on your head? *Kiara: Because Favian Mendoza just beaten me up! *Kion: Oh my god! Favian Mendoza is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this, Kiara. Wait here and Sakura and Elise from Fire Emblem Fates will heal you in no time. *[The Lion Guard leaves the Lakeside] *[Cut to: Favian Mendoza's house] *Kion: This is where Favian Mendoza is. Let's see who he murdered this time along with 999 million people. *(The Lion Guard enters Favian Mendoza's house and saw his dad, Ike, Female Kana, Mario, Sonic and their friends angry as Favian Mendoza is shocked) *Fuli: What did Favian do this time? *Mr. Mendoza: He drew pornographic pictures and drew a penis on the wall when Mr. Alan told him no and he told him to burn in hell. *Kambuni: Favian Mendoza drew a penis on the wall?! Now Annet Myer has to cover it up with white paint! *Tails: Favian Mendoza, you have gone way too far!! *Sonic: I agree with my best friend! *Knuckles: You'll be wearing diapers for the rest of your natural born life! *Storm: You will also receive home detention everyday for the rest of your life! *Kion: What else did you do after that? *Favian Mendoza: Um! (X60) *Mtoto: Tell the truth before we get The King of the Monsters to beat you up. *Favian Mendoza: I killed Azura from Fire Emblem Fates and I killed 999 million more people and nearly destroyed all of Melbourne, Australia after being inspired by ISIS, Al-Qaeda, Hezbollah, Al-Shabaab, Hamas, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Boko Haram, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov! *[The Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect is heard as the Lion Guard, Ike, Mario, Sonic and their friends became shocked and mega furious and angry with fire in their eyes and Female Kana began crying in her Japanese game voice as the screen turned red and started shaking with flames erupting.] *Mtoto: (does a Elephant Trumpet) (changes to Scary Voice 5000% louder) OH MY GOD, FAVIAN MENDOZA!!!!! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU KILL AZURA ALONG WITH 999 MILLION MORE PEOPLE AND NEARLY DESTROYED ALL OF MELBOURNE?!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS A GOOD USER!!!!!! NOW ALL OF THESE EXTREMELY MEGA TERRIBLE AND DISGRACEFUL ACTS OF MASS TERRORISM HAD MADE ME TRUMPET LIKE A WILD WOOLLY MAMMOTH!!!!!!!! THAT IS SO TOTALLY FREAKING IT, YOU ARE SO EXTREMELY SUPER ULTRA MIGHTY EXTREMELY MEGA GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *[The screen turns back to normal and stops shaking.] *Mr. Mendoza: I agree with Mtoto! Now the Lakeside is destroyed by North Korea, China (including Hong Kong), Iran, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Georgia, Armenia, Cuba, Belarus and Russia and now these countries are going to continuously attack the entire continent of Africa everyday! *Kwato: Even worse, North Korea, China, Hong Kong, Iran, Belarus, Cuba and Russia have begun to launch an all out invasion on the Pride Lands yesterday! *Jet: She was one of my favorite characters, one of my best friends and my cousin now you broke it! *Female Kana: [Continues crying] Stupid Favian Mendoza! Why would you kill my mom? *Favian Mendoza: Silence you stupid dragon or I will stab you and I laugh. *(Female Kana began crying louder in her Japanese game voice) *Ike: Hey! Don't talk to my daughter like that! *Mr. Mendoza: Now we are going to Azura's funeral! *Favian Mendoza: No please, anything but her funeral! *Mr. Mendoza: Go there right now or else I will call the police on you! *Favian Mendoza: Okay, you asked for it. *[Cut to: The Church] *(We see The Lion Guard, Mario, Sonic and their friends, Ike and Female Kana crying as Warmth is Gone from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background) *Priest: Here we have Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. She is a songstress that loves to sing and be a restless sleeper and is the lovely wife of Ike. She died along with 999 million people after being killed in a massive series of colossal, gigantic and deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks carried out by Favian Mendoza, a murderous, cold-hearted and terroristic 12 year old Mexican Australian boy who had nearly destroyed all of Melbourne and been inspired by ISIS, Al-Qaeda, Hezbollah, Al-Shabaab, Hamas, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Boko Haram, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov. Here's Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Annet Myer and Maria Posada. *[Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Annet Myer and Maria Posada appear crying.] *Iris: Hey everyone, I'm Iris, and this is Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Annet Myer and Maria Posada. Azura is one of our warriors that protect the Lakeside and the United States of America and its allies and defeat Russia, Iran, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Cuba, China and North Korea and is the lovely wife of Ike. We will deeply miss her and now Russia, Iran, China, Belarus, Cuba, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan and North Korea had destroyed our home and will destroy the entire Pride Lands and all of Africa. *Giffany: I agree with Iris. *Dark Magician Girl: Me too. *Annet Myer: Me three. *Maria Posada: And me four. *Priest: Now let's take her to the grave so we can bury her. *[Cut to: Favian outside happy] *Favian Mendoza: Yay! No more getting beaten up and taken away by that stupid light blue haired girl! Goodbye and long live the queen!! (In Kiragi's voice from Fire Emblem Fates) Wooooooo! *(Mr. Mendoza, The Lion Guard, Mario, Sonic and their friends, Ike and Female Kana then appear and get angry at Favian Mendoza as Warmth is Gone stops playing and ends) *Ike: What on Earth Favian Mendoza? I can't believe you said that to my poor wife that died in the deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist rampage along with 999 million people after you carried them out! *Bunga: Favian Mendoza! I'm very fed up on your disgraceful attitude! *Mr. Mendoza: Get in the car now! *Favian Mendoza: (In Angelica Pickles' voice) It's not fair! *Jet: Man, I hate Favian Mendoza. I'm going to get the others now to teach him a strong strict lesson. I also was going to the video store to buy Favian Mendoza some DVDs that are not pornographic like The Save-Ums on DVD by Sony Wonder, Jimmy Neutron DVDs, The Fairly OddParents DVDs, Dumbo: Big Top edition on DVD, The Lion King: Signature Edition on Blu-ray, Shimajirō DVDs, Barney DVDs, Teletubbies DVDs, Fireman Sam DVDs, Postman Pat DVDs, Thomas and Friends DVDs, The Wiggles DVDs, Elmo's World DVDs, Bob the Builder DVDs, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs, Sid the Science Kid DVDs, Super Why DVDs, Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray, Planes on Blu-ray, The Secret of NIMH DVDs, Woody Woodpecker DVDs, An American Tail DVDs, Tom Sawyer (2000) on DVD, The Land Before Time DVDs, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Sailor Moon DVDs, and Rock-A-Doodle on DVD. *Mr. Mendoza: Yes please, Jet. *(Favian Mendoza and Mr. Mendoza leave. Kion picks up the phone) *Kion: Hello YankieDude5000, Favian Mendoza murdered Azura along with 999 million people. *YankieDude5000: He did what? Oh my God! He is so going to get it! I'm bringing the rest of my friends over so we could kick his rear. Thanks for calling me, Kion. Goodbye. *Kion: Okay, bye. *Storm: Once Favian Mendoza gets executed, the Lion Guard will tell Shenron to revive our cousin and protect her from being killed permenantly and destroy Russia along with with North Korea's military! Anyways, see you in part 3, goodbye! *[To be Continued] Part 2: Favian Mendoza's stuff gets demolished and his pet box jellyfish gets killed by Dragon Kamui *[March 2nd, 2018] *(We see Beshte in the camera) *Beshte: Hi, I'm Beshte the Hippopotamus, before we see what Mr. Mendoza does to Favian Mendoza's stuff, I'm going to explain what happened previously in part 1. Ono got a call from Mr. Mendoza about Favian Mendoza drawing pornographic pictures and drawing a penis on the wall when Mr. Alan told him no and he told him to burn in hell. Also, he killed Azura which will leave our Lakeside vulnerable to North Korea, China, Hong Kong, Iran, Belarus, Cuba and Russia to destroy the Lakeside and make our wildlife go to extinction. Now let's see what happens to Favian Mendoza. Start the video, cameraman! *[Cut to: Favian Mendoza in his room] *(We see Favian Mendoza sleeping in his bed as his box jellyfish is swimming around his aquarium and his pornographic stuff, Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuff are everywhere. His dad walks in.) *Mr. Mendoza: Wake up! *(Favian Mendoza gets out of bed) *Favian Mendoza: What now? *Mr. Mendoza: Favian, since you've been killing and injuring innocent people, looking up porn, going on terroristic rampages and making fake VHS, DVD, and Blu-Ray openings. Everything in your room including all of your pornographic stuff is going to be destroyed along with all of your Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuff by Dragon Kamui and you won't like it. Also Dragon Kamui is going to kill and eat your box jellyfish as well. *Favian Mendoza: Dad, please. Anything but summoning Dragon Kamui to destroy my stuff! *[Dragon Kamui appears from outside and breaths fire to destroy Favian Mendoza's stuff and kill his box jellyfish. Dragon Kamui then eats Favian Mendoza's box jellyfish] *(We then see Favian Mendoza and Mr. Mendoza in the white background.) *Favian Mendoza: (Discord's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *Mr. Mendoza: You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for hyper eternity. Now I will put a diaper on you. *[Mr. Mendoza puts a diaper on Favian Mendoza] *Favian Mendoza: Ouch, that hurts. *Mr. Mendoza: There, your diaper is on. Now you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet and Flame Mammoth will use fire wave to burn your underwear and Spark Mandrill will destroy your toilet with his electric spark. Let's head outside so the visitors can punish you. Part 3 Finale: Teach Favian Mendoza a lesson/Favian Mendoza gets arrested *Mr. Mendonza: Wow! Look at that, Favian Mendoza!! You have lots and lots of visitors who are here to see you! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. These are all of my friends, everyone who I gathered and some of my friends on YouTube and more! *WigglesWorld: I'm WigglesWorld. Start liking The Wiggles and I mean it! *Redstorm20025: I'm Redstorm20025. All of your videos have gone way too far! *AsherComedian2001: I'm AsherComedian2001. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings? *Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney. I'm extremely mega furious at you for nearly destroying Melbourne, Australia! *African Vulture: I'm African Vulture. We cannot stand you murdering people so many times! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario. You are very worse than Kaiser Greedy for murdering Azura! *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann. You are far worse than Fundir Broe UTTP, Tobias James and Mark Folk UTTP! *Timmy Turner: I'm Timmy Turner. *Cosmo: I'm Cosmo. You're far worse than Denzel Crocker! *Wanda: I'm Wanda. *Chester: I'm Chester. *AJ: I'm AJ. *Jimmy Neutron: I'm Jimmy Neutron. You will watch my show and my movie until you die for murdering Azura along with 999 million more people and almost destroying all of Melbourne, Australia! *Carl Wheezer: I'm Carl Wheezer. If you make a grounded video out of Kirinta Kusano, I will call the cops to arrest you! *Sheen Estevez: I'm Sheen Estevez. You are extremely evil than Robo-Fiend for murdering Azura! *Cindy Vortex: I'm Cindy Vortex. We cannot stand you looking up porn, making fake VHS openings and killing people! *Spongebob SquarePants: I'm Spongebob Squarepants. You will become a fan of my franchise and I strongly mean it for murdering Azura and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia! *Patrick Star: I'm Patrick Star and I agree with Spongebob. *Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. *Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. You are far worse than Plankton for murdering Azura along with 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia! *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. If you make grounded videos out of more innocent users, I will call the Haven City guards to arrest you! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444. *Danny Phantom: I'm Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom. You're worse than Young Blood. *Tucker Foley: I'm Tucker Foley. You will watch our show until you die or else you will get even worse! *Sam Manson: I'm Sam Manson. Don't even think about beating up Sakurako Koinuma because if you do, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you! *Jenny Wakeman: I'm Jenny Wakeman aka X-J9. You have crossed the red line way too far! *Brad Carbunkle: I'm Brad Carbunkle. *Tuck Carbunkle: I'm Tuck Carbunkle. *Henry: Hi, I'm Henry. *June: And I'm June, start liking KaBlam! and quit liking Sausage Party, Adult Swim and Comedy Central! *Danger Mouse: My Name's Danger Mouse! and start watching my show because it's from the UK! *Drift: I'm Drift. I know that SouthParkGuy2005 was you!! *Crosshairs: I'm Crosshairs! You will sleep 1,000 kilometers away from your home without pillow and blanket! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You're mostly in dead meat now! *Indiana Jones: I'm Indiana Jones. *Marion Ravenwood: I'm Marion Ravenwood. *Short Round: I'm Short Round. *Sallah: I'm Sallah. *Willie: I'm Willie. *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. I heard that you tickled Renge Midorihara's feet and got sent to North Korea! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you misbehaved at Azura's funeral! You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows and all five of my movies until you die! Plus, you're not invited to my 30th anniversary celebration this April and you'll never go to my wedding on April 15th because the only thing to do is to carry out 9/11 sized terrorist attacks to cause mass panic and mayhem in attempting to hurt me! *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano and I agree with my son. Don't even think about hiring Evil Franny to tickle my feet because if you do, I will let my husband beat you up! *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. If you abduct my 9 year old son, Shimajirō and tickle his feet for no reason, I will let my wife come and beat you up! *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano! You really are stupid and disgraceful for nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia and murdering Azura along with 999 million more people!! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. If you keep this up, I will send you to the Nether World where Goro and the Zombie Pigmen can kill you. *Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano! If you ever touch my 9 year old twin brother's feet again, I will beat you up!! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. We still severely hate you for getting strongly expelled from school permanently by breaking Mrs. Stevenson's leg on February 25, 2018! *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. If you ever dare tickle my feet again, I will let my husband come and beat you up again! *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. If you ever touch my wife's feet again, I will beat you up again! *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. If you tickle my mom's feet again, my dad and I will beat you up again! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You are considered to be a massive and deadly threat to all of Melbourne, Australia! If you ever touch Shimajirō Shimano's feet for no reason again, I will peck you on the head and smash your skull so painfully with my beak! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your horrible and disgraceful videos have gone way too far! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. We hate you and we hate your videos!! *Niisuke Momoyama: I'm Niisuke Momoyama. If you touch my 9 year old sister's feet again, I will attack you with a bat! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history of all Australia! *Yumeko Makiba: I'm Yumeko Makiba. If you touch my 9 year old daughter Ramurin's feet for no reason, I will beat you up severely! *Matsusei Makiba: I'm Matsusei Makiba. I agree with my wife! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. When are you going to stop making violent threat videos out of the Lion Guard?! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. I heard that you were putting nonsense and most violent and racist comments on my YouTube channel or you're gonna kill me! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of both Kikko Hayashida and me for no reason, you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You will forget your memories all about porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You won't remember anything which is porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You have gone way too far! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I know what you had done to my friends! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. We told Santa Claus that you're getting nothing for Christmas and you'll be getting coal in your stocking for the rest of your natural born life!! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. My husband my age, Monta Kimura and I completely hate you for killing Azura along with 999 million more people! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I heard that you were posting violent, bullying, insulting, swearing and racist comments on my friends' YouTube channels! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. When are you going to stop looking up porn, making fake VHS openings and killing people? *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are so not invited to my 10th birthday party along with Ramurin Makiba, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Tomiko Hyodo's 10th birthday parties tomorrow on this year's Hinamatsuri because you killed Azura along with 999 million people and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka and I agree with Sakurako Koinuma. Also, you're not coming to my wedding on this year's St. Patrick's Day which is on my 10th birthday and Sakura Tanaka's 10th birthday because you killed Azura along with 999 million people and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia. *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you make any more foot fetish pictures out of me, Rei Kobayashi and I will come and beat you up! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. I heard that you smoked weed in the boys bathroom at school and got sent to New Zealand on February 20th, 2018 when you know that marijuana is permanently strongly banned from Australia, South Korea, Singapore, Canada, the Philippines, Indonesia, India, Thailand, Colombia, New Zealand, Greece, Brazil, Argentina, Peru, Mexico, Western Europe, Scandinavia, MalaWysia, Taiwan and Japan! You know doing drugs like that can get you arrested! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. I heard that you got in super dead meat and sent to South Korea for getting Stanley's Dinosaur Round Up on DVD on Behavior VHS/DVD/Blu-ray Day on February 9th, 2018! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you make many more foot fetish pictures out of Kumakki Mashiro and make grounded videos out of me for reason, I will come over and beat you up huge time! *Hanako Fujiwara: I'm Hanako Fujiwara. If you ever make grounded videos out of me for no reason, Satoru Takeda will come and attack you with his katana! *Satoru Takeda: I'm Satoru Takeda. I agree with my girlfriend. *Usagi Komatsu: I'm Usagi Komatsu. Don't even think about letting Evil Franny kidnapping me and tickling my feet again or else Kenji Taira will attack you with his katana!! *Kenji Taira: I'm Kenji Taira. I agree with my girlfriend. *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy. If you ever dare smoke weed again, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you!! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvaski. You won't remember anything about Adult Swim and Comedy Central including porn! *Aaron: I'm Aaron Pettis. *Kyle: I'm Kyle Jandison. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. Azura is still way better than you, but you killed her with a massive rampage attack! *David Smith: I'm David Smith. I agree with my brother. *Ivy Smith: I'm Ivy Smith, Eric and David's sister. Baby shows are better than adult shows. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. *Connor Sasaki: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Burrito: I'm Burton Wade Daniels also known as Burrito. My girlfriend Ally and I will not tolerate your actions! *Ally: I'm Ally, and my boyfriend's right! *Kawaii Sugarbunny: I'm Kawaii Sugarbunny. No more porn stuff for you young man. *Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum. You will like Pokémon for the rest of your natural born life or else Pikachu will beat you up! *Pikachu: I'm Pikachu. You're worse than Peter Griffin and Sigma! *Misty: I'm Misty. If you ever beat up Mitsuo Kawashima, I will give you punches in the face! *Brock: I'm Brock. When you die, no one is ever going to revive you anymore because all of your friends are in jail! *May: I'm May. When are you going to stop putting violent comments onto innocent users' videos?! *Max: I'm Max. You're dumb. You're stupid! You're just a terroristic Mexican Australian boy who nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! *Dawn: I'm Dawn. We cannot believe you murdered Azura along with 999 million more people and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! Even worse, Greece will have to conquer all of Macedonia, Albania, Romania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kosovo, Croatia, Bulgaria, Serbia, Slovakia, Slovenia, Kosovo and Montenegro!! *Serena: I'm Serena. *Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie. You will be forced to watch My Little Pony everyday rather than Family Guy! *Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. If you ever drink alcoholic beverages again, Geon will beat you up and Giffany will wash your mouth out with Lifebuoy soap! *Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash. You will not even think about using racial profanity at Kento Koshiba and flipping him off at the same time to make him cry because Beetle Mania will beat you up and Astro Guy will wash your mouth out with Lifebuoy soap if you did that! *Applejack: I'm Applejack. You're considered to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll in the entire history of Melbourne, Australia! *Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. If you beat up Shimajirō Shimano to make him cry in pain and call him bad names, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia and you will stay there until you starve to death! *Rarity: I'm Rarity. Now South Korea, Brazil, Mexico, Argentina and the United States will have to conquer all of North Korea and unify the Korean peninsula under South Korean rule with the help of the United Kingdom, Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Belgium, the Netherlands, Denmark, Norway, Greece, Sweden, Turkey, Portugal and Spain to protect Egypt while Japan also has to conquer all of Eritrea with the help of Australia, New Zealand and the United States of America because of you murdering Azura and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia! *Scootaloo: I'm Scootaloo. You're worse than my evil clone Scootatoo. *Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom. Don't even think about watching inappropiate videos again because if you do, Rocky will wash your mouth out with Lifebuoy soap! *Sweetie Bell: I'm Sweetie Bell. Now the United States of America and its allies will have to launch massive and gigantic series of airstrikes and military interventions against ISIS, Al-Qaeda, Hezbollah, Al-Shabaab, Hamas, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Boko Haram, Shining Path and the Taliban until they are permanently gone from the face of the Earth for good after you were inspired by those deadliest terrorist organizations! *Spike: I'm Spike the Dragon. You're no longer watching Motto To Love Ru. Why? Because it has porn and violence! *Kiki: I am Kiki the panda. I can't stand you making violent threat videos out of innocent users! *Miumiu: I'm MiuMiu, You weren't supposed to kill Azura along with 999 million people! *Momo: I'm Momo the bunny. Don't you ever think about going near me anymore. *Rudolph: My name is Rudolph the penguin. You are forbidden to make VHS openings for good. *Alan: I'm Alan the Monkey! You really should be ashamed of yourself for killing Azura along with 999 million more people! *Whiskers: I'm Whiskers. You should also know that you are forbidden to make fake VHS openings for good. *Mrs. Maymay: This is me Mrs. Maymay. I am sick of you making fake VHS openings again. *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies because I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, I will kick you in the crotch 20 times! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Favian Mendoza, I called the U.S. Military, the Japanese Self Defense Force, the Japanese government, the Japanese police, the South Korean police, the South Korean government, the Indonesian government, the Taiwanese government, the South Korean military and NATO and tell them to permanently shut down, smash and demolish all of the red light districts and strip clubs all across the United States of America, Mexico, Thailand, Canada, Vietnam, the Philippines, Singapore, Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, India, Malaysia and South America and exterminate all criminal organizations to lower the crime rates to zero!!! *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible kid and the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for murdering Azura along with 999 million more people with the use of 9/11 sized terrorist attacks! Shame on you! *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this June! *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop killing people?! *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst terroristic kid in the whole entire world for looking up pornography and murdering people!! *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are are very, very bad Mexican Australian boy and a massive threat to all of Australia for misbehaving at Azura's funeral today!! No more porn stuffs for you!! *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for misbehaving at Azura's funeral today! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You'll like my show and that is final! *Bobby Bear: I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! I'll get you for this Favian Mendonza! Why did you ruin the Lion Guard's memories by killing Azura and nearly destroying Melbourne, Australia? *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. If you play any more Grand Theft Auto games, I will burn you with my firebending or worse, kill you with my chainsaw! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will get my girlfriend Fanny Fox to come over and beat you up with her firebending! *Freddy Fox: I'm Freddy Fox, you won't remember anything about porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central. *Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! And how dare you misbehave at Azura's funeral? *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. You're far worse than Theory T for murdering Azura! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst pornographic loving Mexican Australian boy I have ever seen in my life! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. I agree what my girlfriend Roxie Raccoon said! If you made a grounded video out of me, I will get Roxie Raccoon to beat you up with her earthbending! *Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Favian Mendoza because you do nothing but look up porn! *Kevin Yoshida: I'm Kevin Yoshida. If you dare touch Suzie Squirrel's feet, you will get even worse and she will beat you up with her airbending! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your pornographic and terroristic behavior makes me want to eat way too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear Koala! You're worse than my evil counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I become furious and get Microsoft Sam to kill you with his AK-47 gun! *Roles: I'm Roles. *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Horsey: I'm Horsey. *Colt: I'm Colt. *Walter: And I'm Walter and we're the Kangaroo Bros. We're going to hit you with our boomerangs for killing Azura! *Mimi: I'm Mimi, and my brothers are right! *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy. I hope Fred gives you a concussion time back for beating us up! *Velma: I'm Velma. I called the FBI, the Japanese government, the Taiwanese government, Western Europe's governments, the South Korean government, the U.S. government, the Canadian government, the FBI, the Australian government and the CIA to seize and permanently shut down all of the dark web sites and deep web sites and hunt down and kill of the criminals and suspects and permanently shut down all of the porn sites! *Fred: I'm Fred. Now Taiwan will have to conquer all of China with the help of India, the United States of America and NATO to save all of Africa and Japan from Chinese, Russian, Cuban and North Korean military aggression and expansion because of you murdering Azura! *Daphne: I'm Daphne. You will also go to the premiere of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November! *Scooby Doo: I'm Scooby Doo. Don't you ever jumpscare Shimajirō Shimano or else I will beat you up! *Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will severely beat you up!! *Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more porn stuffs for you bad boy! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this June on Senichi Shimano and Yuki Shimano's 14th birthdays! *Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara or beat up Marurin Sasaki, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Wakko: I'm Wakko. You are extremely worse than Harry Forshew and Theory T for murdering Azura! Even worse, the United Arab Emirates will have to conquer all of Yemen and Oman! *Dot: I'm Dot. Don't even think about calling me Dottie or beating up Nyakkii Momoyama or else the King of the Monsters will beat you up!! Plus, you will like our show instead of Comedy Central! *Bugs Bunny: I'm Bugs Bunny. Start liking Warner Bros. kids shows instead of Family Guy! *Lola Bunny: I'm Lola Bunny. If you made a grounded video out of Sarah West, I will get Judy Hopps to arrest you and send you to Zootopia! *Foghorn Leghorn: I'm Foghorn Leghorn. Now North Korea, China, Iran, Cuba, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Armenia, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Russia will make The Lakeside life go extinct today because you killed Azura from Fire Emblem Fates! *Minerva Mink: I'm Minerva Mink. Now Japan will have to conquer all of Russia, Iran, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Azerbaijan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Armenia and Belarus to protect all of Western Europe and the United States of America and all of the Japanese cities, towns and villages in North Africa and East Africa while Israel has to conquer all of Syria, Jordan, Iraq and Lebanon to protect Egypt thanks to you murdering Azura along with 999 million more Australian civilians with the use of over 20,500,000 large and gigantic crates full of highly explosive omega bombs that extremely damaged all of Melbourne, Australia, causing over 900 billion Australian dollars in damage! That will take forever to get all of that money to repair all of the damages you had done to all of Melbourne, Australia! *Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for murdering Azura! *Bloo: I'm Bloo. Your behavior makes me furious for murdering Azura! *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty for murdering Azura! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. For murdering my student Azura along with 999 million more people, you'll play Wii Sports, Wii Play and Wii Sports Resort and we strongly mean it! *Coco: I'm Coco! No more pornographic, Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. For murdering Azura along with 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this June on Senichi Shimano and Yuki Shimano's 14th birthdays! *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of South Park. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the King Of The Monsters will beat you up! *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about crashing Sakurako Koinuma's very expensive computer or getting Mimirin Midorihara arrested by littering Pepsi cans on the ground because if you do, Geon and Beetle Mania will beat you up! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you make Marurin Sasaki and Sakurako Koinuma cry by using racial insults towards them or do drugs again, Astro Guy will beat you up and Giffany will wash your mouth out with Lifebuoy soap as well! *Aang: I'm Aang. You will like Avatar: The Last Airbender for the rest of the life! *Katara: I'm Katara. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of the life! *Sokka: I'm Sokka. You will go to night school every night for the rest of the life! *Zuko: I'm Zuko. You will be doing lots of chores and community service everyday for the rest of the life! *Toph: I'm Toph. Your people magazine collection will be burned and we will hit your head on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop! *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. Start liking Three Delivery and I strongly mean it! *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. If you made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida or do drugs again, I will deliver a painful kick to the face! *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. I'm very furious at you for posting pornographic pictures and putting false information! *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! If you get Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal box on the ground or beat up Kento Koshiba, I will get The Lion Guard to come and beat you up! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You will forget your memories all about porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central for murdering Azura along with 999 million more people! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during The Lion King again or else I will whack you with a wrench!! *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and we strongly mean it or else Kirinta Kusano will run you over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. I can't believe you murdered Azura along with 999 million more people! *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. Don't even think about crashing Ramurin Makiba's very expensive computer into buying you Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for PS2 or else I will wham you down! *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. You have completely lost your chances to see R rated and NC-17 rated movies! *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. If you touch Kikko Hayashida's feet again for no reason, I will come and attack you until you bleed to death!! *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. Don't even think about smoking weed again because if you do, I will wham you down! *Forest Law: I'm Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you get Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will get The Lion Guard to come over and beat you up severely! *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you get Kirinta Kusano arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal box on the ground or drink alcohol, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger! *Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your pornographic has been demolished and your pet box jellyfish is killed once and for all! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. If you crash Mimirin Midorihara's very expensive computer by downloading a computer game related to porn, Naruto and I will let Astro Guy come and beat you up! *Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie. *Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne. *Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle. *Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. *Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. *Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. *Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very stupid 12 year old Mexican Australian boy for getting more pornographic stuff! If you get Nyakkii Momoyama arrested by littering a pizza on the ground, I will wash your mouth out with Lifebuoy soap!! *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Nyakkii Momoyama and her family or do drugs again, Rocky will come over and beat you up until you bleed to death! *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about getting Kikko Hayashida arrested by knocking over vending machines or else you'll be sent to Hoshido where Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, and Mikoto will kill you! *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki or destroy all of Melbourne, Australia again with your rampage, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia and you will stay there until you starve to death! *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Pretty Cure, Onegai My Melody and Tamagotchi and quit liking pornography, Adult Swim and Comedy Central or prepare to be electrocuted! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start liking Onegai My Melody instead of Motto To Love Ru or else Woo will suffocate you! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta Yumeno. *Arale Norimaki: I'm Arale Norimaki. *Goku: I'm Goku. We Z Fighters will force you to love Dragon Ball Z instead of porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central and we strongly mean it! *Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi. You will also get nothing for Easter this year for killing Azura! *Kid Gohan: I'm Kid Gohan. You are a very disgraceful boy and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history of Australia for causing more trouble! *Teen Gohan: I'm Teen Gohan. When are you going to stop bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends?! *Adult Gohan: I'm Adult Gohan. You'll forget your memories all about porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central! *Videl: I'm Videl. You will get nothing for Christmas this year for bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and their siblings and for killing Azura from Fire Emblem Fates! *Goten: I'm Goten. You are a very disgraceful 12 year old Mexican Australian boy for getting more porn stuffs and you will get nothing for Christmas this year and you'll be getting coal in your stocking! *Kid Trunks: I'm Kid Trunks. If you make a dead meat video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, Poison Ghost will beat you up severely! *Future Trunks: I'm Future Trunks. If you hire Dimitri Rascalov to get Monta Kimura and his wife Yasuko Minamoto arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground or smoke weed again, I will attack your trousers with my sword! *Vegeta: I'm Vegeta. When are you going to stop being a murderer, jihadist and a terrorist? *Bulma: I'm Bulma. Don't even think about getting Sakurako Koinuma arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground or else Giffany will beat you up until she decides to eat you! *Piccolo: I'm Piccolo. If you ever call Nyakkii Momoyama a crybaby or beat up Monta Kimura, I will slice you in half! *Tien: I'm Tien. You'll completely forget your memories all about porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central! *Chiaotzu: I'm Chiaotzu. We Z Fighters are very furious at you for killing Azura along with 999 million more people! *Yamcha: Yo it's me, Yamcha! If you ever call Shimajirō Shimano or his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby or get Marurin Sasaki arrested by vandalizing property, you will feel the wrath of my Wolf Fang Fist!! *Krillin: I'm Krillin. You are absolutely getting nothing for Christmas this year for getting pornography stuff nonstop! *Android 18: I'm Android 18. You are very bad 12 year old Mexican Australian boy and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world for getting more porn stuff and murdering people! *Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. Kagome and I will not tolerate your behavior! *Kagome: I'm Kagome. You're not coming to the Lakeside ever again because you killed Azura from Fire Emblem Fates! *Luffy: I'm Luffy. *Nami: I'm Nami. *VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT. You are extremely mega worse and pure evil than Althea Andrea and Pamela Castro because you are addicted to porn just like COC* A EGG U R! *Hongmao: I'm Hongmao. When are you going to stop murdering people and making fake VHS openings?! *Lantu: I'm Lantu. If you bring alcoholic beverages to school again, I will come and beat you up! *Lanmao: I'm Lanmao. Don't think about replacing Kirinta Kusano's Disney stuff with pornographic stuff or else I will attack you with a bat! *Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you destroy all of Melbourne, Australia, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers! *Anna: I'm Anna. Favian Mendoza, Elsa and I called the U.S. Government, the Mexican government, Western Europe's governments, the Brazilian government, the Australian government and the New Zealander government, ths CIA and the FBI to shut down and summon The King Of The Monsters to smash and demolish all of the red light districts and strip clubs all across the United States of America, Mexico, Western Europe, Australia, New Zealand and South America to lower the crime rates to zero! *Olaf: I'm Olaf the Snowman. Don't even think about bullying Marurin Sasaki or else Lucina will beat you up! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm going to wreck all your porn stuffs along with all of your Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuffs! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix. I agree with Wreck-it Ralph. *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. *Moana: I'm Moana. How dare you try to kill my rooster? You're pet box jellyfish will be killed and beaten once and for all! *Maui: I'm Maui. I will destroy your playboy magazines with my hook for nearly destroying Melbourne, Australia! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and I strongly mean it! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. Woody and I are sick and tired of your disgraceful and terroristic behavior! *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. You will watch both of my movies until you die! *Lighting McQueen: I'm Lighting McQueen. You will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies or else I will run you over! *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You're worse than The Cave Of Wonders, Jafar, Ganondorf, and Lumisane! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. I agree with Aladdin. *Belle: I'm Belle. *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. Your worse than DJ Octavio! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're worse than Clayton because you look up porn! *Mulan: I'm Mulan. If you ever hire Shan Yu and his falcon to get Marurin Sasaki arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground or beat up Kirinta Kusano, Mushu will barge at you! *Mushu: I'm Mushu. I will burn your playboy magazines with my flamethrower and Poison Ghost will hit your head on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop. *Arlo: I'm Arlo and this is Spot. You'll be forced to watch my movie for the rest of your life! *Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel. *Fawn Deer: I'm Fawn Deer. I don't like it when you keep coming back to YouTube! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not very happy because you killed Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. Your behavior makes me cry very harder along with Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Ramurin Makiba and Portia Porcupine even mega harder for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia! *Fear: I'm Fear. You're worse than Jangles the Clown for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disguted at you for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne, Australia! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm angry at you for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia! *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie rather than South Park. *Megara: I'm Megara. *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. You will watch Big Hero 6 and Big Hero 6: The Series and I strongly mean it! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia. *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. I'm extremely mega pissed off and ultra furious at you for killing Azura and 999 million more people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage to Melbourne, Australia! Start liking my movie and quit liking both Sausage Party and South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut! That's why I'm voiced by Anthony Gonzalez. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you killed Azura! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. You can only watch Disney movies along with Sarah West's favorite movies for the rest of your life!! *Kion: I'm Kion. You will be forced to watch The Lion Guard on Disney Junior until you die or else I will beat you up with my Roar of Elders! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. If you beat me up again, lots of lion cubs will give you a very painful spanking! *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. *Fuli: I'm Fuli. Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. You made lots of fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings for 6 whole straight years before Harry Forshew and then Warren Cook began making fake VHS openings! *Beshte: I'm Beshte. If you ever destroy all of Melbourne, you will be very sorry!! *Ono: I'm Ono. You're known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. Pokedex Rotom said that you're banned from The Lakeside for good because you killed Azura and severely damaged so much of Melbourne, Australia. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. Your people magazines will be burned and we will hit your head on the wall 100 times every day nonstop! *Gumba: I'm Gumba. If you ever touch Giffany's feet, Rocky will attack you! *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mega furious at you for killing 900 million more people along with Azura! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. I agree with Timothy Brisby! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse. *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. *Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham. The only things you'll eat are gross animal stuff! *Favian Mendoza: No! (X30) I hate gross animal stuff! *Olivia Flaversham: It doesn't matter young man! Those are the only things you'll have to eat from now on for killing Azura. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. *Ristar: I'm Ristar. You're worse than Kaiser Greedy because you killed Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. *Kooky Von Koopa: I'm Kooky Von Koopa. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. My sons, Munk and Mambo are so fed up with your behavior! *Coulden Pettit: I’m Coulden Pettit. *Queen Lanolin: I’m Queen Lanolin. You will be forced to watch 1980’s cartoons such as Foofur, Ovide and the Gang, the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty’s Furry Tale Theater, Adventures of the Little Koala, Popples, Seabert and Lollipop Dragon rather than porn movies and shows. *Topspin: I'm Topspin. *Roadbuster: I'm Roadbuster. *Leadfoot: I'm Leadfoot. *Sophie: I'm Sophie the Otter. *Peanut: I'm Peanut Otter. I'm sick and tired of you killing people nonstop! *Butter: Me Butter! Me pissed! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly Otter and we're PB&J. We hope you will be forced to watch our show on Disney Junior everyday! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. I called the FBI, the Japanese government, the South Korean government, the Taiwanese government, the Canadian government, the Mexican government, Western Europe's governments, the Indian government, the Australian government and the CIA to seize and permanently shut down all of the dark web sites and hunt down and kill of the criminals and suspects and permanently shut down all of the porn sites! I also called every police force all across both the United States of America, Mexico and Western Europe, the United States, NATO, Japanese, Filipino, Taiwanese and South Korean elite militaries and all of the governments across the United States, Australian, Mexican, Brazil, New Zealand, Singapore, the Philippines and Western Europe. I also called The United States, NATO, Japanese, South Korean and Taiwanese militaries and police special forces to permanently destroy, burn and demolish all of the porn stuffs, smash and demolish all strip clubs and red light districts, seize all illegal drugs and firearms, make massive, enormous and gigantic drug, firearm, gang and child porn busts and brutally kill, assassinate, exterminate and massacre all pimps, pedophiles, child abductors, strippers, drug dealers, gang members, drug kingpins and cartel members and rescue all of the kidnapped children all across North America and South America to lower the crime rates of these continents to zero! *Scarlet the Pastel Goth Princess: I'm Scarlet the Pastel Goth Princess. *Star-Lord: I'm Peter Quill, AKA the Star-Lord. The Guardians of the Galaxy and I will not tolerate your actions! *Gamora: I'm Gamora. If you try to beat me up for no reason, I'll call the King of the Monsters and they will beat you up! *Drax: I'm Drax the Destroyer. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, I'll wreck your porn stuff along with your Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuff! *Groot: I'm Groot. Everytime Motto to Love Ru shows on TV Tokyo, we will switch it to The Lion Guard. *Rocket: I'm Rocket Raccoon. Great! You've ruined me and Groot's memories by killing Azura along with 999 million people! And you're the one who tried to kill my girlfriend Lylla Otter! *Mantis: I'm Mantis. You're so horrible and I hope you and Ronan the Accuser will surrender! *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You'll be forced to play Nintendo games from now on just like me and my girlfriend Shauna. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend. You'll be a fan of Pokémon and Tamagotchi soon. *Mametchi: I'm Mametchi. Start liking Tamagotchi and that's final! *Chamametchi: I'm Chamametchi. I agree with my brother. *Kuchipachi: I'm Kuchipachi. When will you stop watching South Park? *Memetchi: I'm Memetchi. I hope Azura will be revived! *(Alice appears as she is running fast with the "Bitter Sweets" reference) *Alice: Sorry I'm late, guys. I'm Alice. If you switch from Pop'n Music to Grand Theft Auto, you'll be turned into a red loftwing with my best friend Ally's voice! *Mario: I'm Mario. You'll be forced to play all Mario games until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. You will play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Wario: I'm Wario. You can also play all Wario games until you win or else I will barge at you! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you get Nyakkii Momoyama arrested by knocking over vending machines, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg until you suffocate to death! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. Like I said to Harry Forshew in 2015: If you made a grounded video out of me, you will be sent to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin, USA! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. If you destroy Peach's castle, I will wham you with my frying pan! *Toad: I'm Toad. I'm still 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you made a grounded video out of me or kill millions of more people, I will call the cops to arrest you! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You're horrible than Fire Bro and Boss Bomb Bro! *Sonic: I'm Sonic. I know what you did to my friends! *Tails: I'm Tails. You can't watch Motto To Love-Ru because it's a pornographic anime! *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. I'm going to hit you with my fist until you bleed to death! *Amy: I'm Amy. If you beat up Kikko Hayashida or do drugs again, I'll hit you with my hammer until you bleed to death! *Cream: I'm Cream. You're no fun because you killed Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! *Big: I'm Big. I'm going to destroy your porn stuff along with your Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuff for killing Azura! *Tikal: I'm Tikal. Not only that you'll be forced to watch Sonic shows, but Marvel movies and shows! This doesn't count on Deadpool, Deadpool has sex and you're banned from watching Deadpool. *Shadow: I'm Shadow. If you touch the Lion Guard's stuff, I'll shoot you with my gun! *Rouge: I'm Rouge. If you beat me up for no reason to make me cry in pain, I'll let Shadow to beat you up! *Omega: I'm Omega. Killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne is not good, it's bad. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. We'll play the Chaotix Recital in your ears for killing Azura! *Nack: I'm Nack. I'm going to shoot you with my gun for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne! *Bark: I'm Bark. I'm going to squish you for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne! *Bean: I'm Bean. I'm going to throw bombs on you for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne! *Shade: I'm Shade. The Marauder forces and I can't stand you always killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne! *Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne! *Silver: I'm Silver. You're so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and his robots, Metal Sonic, Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles! *Marine: I'm Marine. The Coconut Crew and I will not tolerate your attitude! *Jet: I'm Jet. For killing my cousin and my best friend Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne, you will play Sonic Riders until you win. Also, don't you dare about calling me Jettison Q. Hawkington just like Bean did because if you do, the Babylon Rogues and I will beat you up with daggers! *Storm: I'm Storm. If you flip off Shimajirō Shimano and use racial profanity towards him to make him cry or destroy all of Australia, I will beat you up! *Wave: I'm Wave. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, you'll be sent back to North Korea! *Sticks: I'm Sticks. You won't remember anything that contains porn because if you do, I'll hit you with my boomerang. *Ryoma: I'm Ryoma. *Xander: I'm Xander. *Takumi: I'm Takumi. *Leo: I'm Leo. *Hinoka: I'm Hinoka. *Camilla: I'm Camilla. *Sakura: I'm Sakura. *Elise: I'm Elise. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of your pornographic stuff will be demolished and your pet box jellyfish will be killed once and for all! *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. Seriously, you're the worst porn lover, jihadist and a mass terrorist and jihadist in the GoAnimate universe. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. If you annoy me with the Me!Me!Me! song or use bad language and racial profanity towards Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki and Kikko Hayashida and flip them off at the same time to make them cry even harder, I'll come over and beat you up with my electrical powers! *Nowi: I'm Nowi. Don't even think about beating up my boyfriend Astro Boy or getting him arrested by littering soda bottles on the ground or else the King of the Monsters will beat you up! *Roll: I'm Roll Light. You're nothing but a bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer! *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. We, monster children, are still way better than you! *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. I heard that you killed my mom along with 999 million people and nearly destroyed all of Melbourne, Australia you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Ike: I'm Ike. I'm extremely disappointed at you for killing my wife! *Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson. *Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson. *Angry German Kid: *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. I'll put you to dead meat for killing Azura and 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia! *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. You're a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine and you're strongly banned from school forever permanently for killing everyone at school and murdering Azura along with 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia! *Anderson Host: I'm Anderson Host. You are extremely abysmal than Boss Bomb Bro and Dark Bowser! *Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. You're a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer in our school! *Mr. Alan: And I'm Mr. Alan, you're a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine!! Also, you're strongly banned from school forever permanently for killing everyone at school and murdering Azura along with 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Now we're gonna teach you a strong, strict, miserable, massive and extremely mega painful lesson! You're wearing diapers for the rest of the natural born life! *Ono: That's right, Favian Mendoza! This means diapers forever! *Jet: Also, I got something for you. *Favian Mendoza: What did you get me? *Jet: I got you some DVDs that are not pornographic which are The Save-Ums on DVD by Sony Wonder, Jimmy Neutron DVDs, The Fairly OddParents DVDs, Dumbo: Big Top edition on DVD, The Lion King: Signature edition on Blu-Ray, Shimajirō DVDs, Barney DVDs, Teletubbies DVDs, Fireman Sam DVDs, Postman Pat DVDs, Thomas and Friends DVDs, The Wiggles DVDs, Elmo's World DVDs, Bob the Builder DVDs, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs, Sid the Science Kid DVDs, Super Why DVDs, Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray, Planes on Blu-ray, The Secret of NIMH DVDs, Woody Woodpecker DVDs, An American Tail DVDs, Tom Sawyer (2000) on DVD, The Land Before Time DVDs, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Sailor Moon DVDs, and Rock-A-Doodle on DVD. These are the only DVDs you will watch from now on for killing Azura and 999 million more people. *Favian Mendoza: [2000% louder] F*** YOU ALL! I WISH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS F***ING DEAD LIKE A BUNCH OF GOD D*** MOTHERF***ING B****!! *Mr. Mendoza: Favian Mendoza, how dare you tell us to f*** off and wish we were all dead?!! That does it, Favian Mendoza!! I'm calling the police on you!! *(Mr. Mendoza picks up the phone) *Mr. Mendoza: Hello, can you arrest my son Favian Mendoza and for me because he keeps looking up porn, killing people, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and has murdered Azura along with 999 million more people and caused severe amount of damage to much of Melbourne!! Okay, thanks! Goodbye! *Fuli: The police are on their way to arrest you! *[We hear police sirens and Officer Goodman from Super Mario Logan has arrived to arrest Favian Mendoza.] *Officer Goodman: You are under arrest for killing Azura along with 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia m'kay! Get in the police car right now! You are going to jail for a very long time! Come on, let's go! *[Officer Goodman takes Favian Mendoza away to the police car.] *(To be continued in [[Favian Mendoza gets Executed]]) [[Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Longest Videos]] [[Category:Bad Language videos]] [[Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros.]] [[Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog]] [[Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy]] [[Category:The Lion Guard show]] [[Trivia]]